The Origin of the Sohma Curse
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: “Now I shall tell a story,” Hana announced into the silence. “But we’re not telling stories, Miss Hanajima,” Shigure said somewhat nervously. Hana continued undeterred. Oneshot. Quite simply how I think the Sohma's got their curse.


Hey peoplez!

My first Furuba fanfic.

Hmm I sure took my time getting to post something in this fandom :)

oh well, better introduce myself, this is Vida Loca (call me Ndoki).

I have a fic planned for Furuba that should soon be hitting your screens, but until i hope this serves as a good break into the Fruits Basket fandom. Just a random lil oneshot that occurred to me. How did the Sohma family get their curse? Well this is my take on how the Sohma's got their curse.

Enjoy!

* * *

Rain pelted down on the roof, the sound reminiscent of a thousand pounding drums. Thunder clashed, its booming voice seemed to echo within the house. Lightning danced jumping across the sky in bright, zigzagging bounds. Wind played with the boughs of the tree lashing them about as if they were nothing more than dolls in a child's playhouse.

Inside the isolated house in which resided three Sohmas and the only person outside of their family to know of the curse, they were having a party to celebrate the beginning of the school holidays.

It had been Hana and Uo's idea, and inevitably Yuki and Kyo had been roped in and Momiji had invited himself and Hatsuharu along. Then the decision made that the party would be held at Shigure's house. Since, in Uo and Hana's reasoning it was the only place big enough to accommodate them all.

And that short little prelude brings us to the present. Everyone's cuddled up in blankets in front of the tv and the table is strewn with half empty packets of chips and plates of various other snack items.

_I'm so glad everyone is here _Tohru Honda thought, her typical Tohru-like smile gracing her features as she looked about the room, _it would be so scary otherwise. _

There was a huge crack of thunder, seemingly directly above and Tohru jumped. _Ok, I guess it is still kinda scary._

"You're doing well, Tohru," Uo said clapping her on the back, "I remember when you'd be cowering under the table right about now."

"You used to be scared of thunderstorms too, Tohru? Me too!" Momiji exclaimed, "But don't worry, it's not scary with everyone here!"

"No it's not," Tohru agreed. There was another crack of thunder and the light flickered, a flash of lightning and the lights went out completely.

A few moments of silence, then; "I'll go check the fuse box," Yuki volunteered. Apparently unaffected by the darkness, Yuki padded to door and slipped outside.

…_I can't see a thing…_ Tohru thought, _ok, there's nothing to be scared of, nothing at all _–

"Ahh!" Tohru yelled when something touched her.

"Relax, it's just me," Kyo muttered.

"Oh. O-of c-course," Tohru stuttered.

"Kyo's a pervert!" Momiji sang.

"Shut up, bunny-boy!" Kyo yelled lunging for where he thought Momiji was.

"Hey, watch where ya step carrot-top!"

"Well, then move, yankee!"

"Kyo's a pervert!"

"Just you wait you little brat!"

At that moment the door slid open and light from a torch darted around the room.

"There's nothing wrong with the fuse box. We'll just have to do with these torches," Yuki announced, placing said torches onto the table. Everyone scrabbled for a torch and then settled down once again. Silence descended upon them once again, mainly due to the fact that their main source of entertainment, the tv, was no longer working.

"Now I shall tell a story," Hana announced into the silence.

"But we're not telling stories, Miss Hanajima," Shigure said somewhat nervously. Hana continued undeterred.

"It is a story that has been passed down through my family for generations. Hundreds of years ago, thousands maybe, one of my forefathers posed powers similar to my own except much more powerful," Hana paused for effect.

"Oh wow! Could he curse people like Megumi?" Tohru asked, smiling her Tohru smile, genuinely intrigued by the story.

"Yes he could, in fact, he cursed an entire family. You see my ancestor lived in a small village where he used his power to help the people. But there was a man who did not like my ancestor's powers and tried to convince the townspeople to chase him out. My ancestor was angered by this-"

"And like hell he should be!" Uo interrupted, pulling out an iron bar and brandishing it around the room. "If any of you were to hurt Hana, you'd have to answer to me!" she threatened, pointing the bar at Kyo.

"Hey, why are you pointing that thing at me?!" Kyo yelled, standing up.

"You are the most likely person in the room to commit a violent act, carrot-top" Uo answered, placing the end of the iron bar of Kyo's chest.

"So says the yankee with the iron bar!"

"You want me to use it?!"

"Oh, no, now it wouldn't have to come to that," Shigure laughed nervously, "we are all quite fond of Miss Hanajima now aren't we?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru agreed, "I don't know what I would do with out you Hana!"

"Nor I my precious Tohru," Hana replied.

"What happened to the man?!" Momiji interrupted.

"My forefather cursed the man and his thirteen children," Hana answered.

"What was their curse?" Tohru asked captivated by the story.

"Whenever hugged by a member of the opposite sex, the children would turn into an animal of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac and the Cat. And the man became their god."

* * *

So how was it? Drop a review and let me know! Thanks for reading!


End file.
